the_harry_potterfandomcom-20200213-history
Minerva McGonagall
- New from J.K. Rowling: Professor McGonagall, 1935McGonagall began teaching at Hogwarts in December 1956 after two years at the Ministry, which she joined a couple days after leaving Hogwarts. There are seven years at Hogwarts, starting at the age of eleven; since McGonagall was born in October, she would have to wait until the year following her eleventh birthday to go to Hogwarts. Thus she was born in 1935. Scotland |died= |blood=Half-blood |marital=Widowed |alias= |title=*Professor - Chapter 1 (The Boy who Lived) *Deputy Head - Chapter 4 (The Keeper of the Keys) |signature= |hidep= |species=*Human *Cat |gender=Female |height=Tall |hair=Black |eyes= |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Robert - New from J.K. Rowling: Professor McGonagall *Isobel *Malcolm *Robert *Elphinstone |hidem= |animagus=Cat |boggart= |wand=*Fir *Dragon *9½" *Stiff |patronus=Cat - Chapter 30 (The Sacking of Severus Snape) |hidea= |job=*Professor *Deputy Head |house=Gryffindor |loyalty= }} Professor Minerva McGonagall (b. 4 October, 1935) was a Scottish half-blood witch and the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in addition to her duties as the Professor of Transfiguration, a title she has held since December 1956. The daughter of a Presbyterian minister and his wife, Minerva was a half-blood, and more than proud of her blood status. She worked at the Department of Magical Law Enforcement from 1954 to 1956 under pure-blood wizard Elphinstone Urquart, and then, when her colleagues' bigoted prejudice against Muggles began to wear away at her, she left for a post as the Transfiguration Professor at Hogwarts. Following the first downfall of Lord Voldemort, Elphinstone visited Minerva at Hogwarts and proposed marriage to her. Following the death of McGonagall's past love, Dougal McGregor, Minerva accepted, on the condition that she retain her maiden name, something that infuriated traditionalists - she was turning down a perfectly good pure-blood surname in favour of that of her Muggle father. Though the marriage was destined to be, it was cut tragically short after three years due to Urquart's death from a Venomous Tentacula bite. Minerva subsequently lived alone in her sparse first-floor study. Biography Early life Minerva McGonagall was born to Robert McGonagall, a Muggle Presbyterian minister, and Isobel Ross, a high-spirited pure-blood witch, on 4 October, 1935 in the Highlands of Scotland. Isobel had not revealed that she was a witch to Robert until their young daughter began showing unmistakeable, exceptionally talented signs of magic, such as playing her father's bagpipes from distant rooms and making the family cat do her bidding. Minerva was too young to remember that night, but the aftermath left her with a bitter understanding of the complications of wizards living in a Muggle world. Though love endured, trust had been broken between the couple, something Minerva, a clever and observant child, noted with sadness. Two more children, Malcolm and Robert, were born to the McGonagall family, and both proved magical talent. Minerva helped her mother cover up the accidents and embarrassments their magic sometimes caused and helped their mother explain that they must learn to control their magic. Minerva was closest to her father, whom she greatly resembled in temperament, and she witnessed with pain how he struggled with the family's bizarre situation; on the other hand, she knew that her mother found it difficult suppressing her true nature, and missed her wizarding kin and the freedom of being able to exercise her considerable talents. She never forgot how deeply Isobel sobbed when she got her Hogwarts letter, not only from pride, but also from envy. 1947 On 1 September, 1947, Minerva began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She and fellow student Filius Flitwick were both Hatstalls: each one was an even mix of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, though Minerva was eventually placed in Gryffindor and Filius in Ravenclaw. It was a subject of gentle humour between the two in later years, when they were each Head of their respective House, that if not for those crucial moments in their youth, they might have exchanged positions. Like most students who struggled with self-identity, Minerva found Hogwarts to be a place of joy and release. She was the most outstanding student of her year, with a particular talent for Transfiguration. She was two years younger than Pomona Sprout, with whom she was close friends. Minerva had top grades in O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s, was a Prefect and Head Girl and was the winner of the Transfiguration Today Most Promising Newcomer Award. 1956 McGonagall began teaching Transfiguration in December of 1956 - Chapter 15 (The Hogwarts High Inquisitor). 1981 Upon hearing from Rubeus Hagrid that Albus Dumbledore would be arriving at 4 Privet Drive on 1 November, McGonagall spent the day there disguised as a cat. Indeed, it was not until late that night that he finally arrived; the two elaborated on the unfortunate circumstances of James and Lily Potters' deaths before Hagrid himself showed up on a flying motorbike, bringing Harry with him. In the summer thereafter, whilst on a stroll around the Great Lake, Elphinstone, now white-haired and retired, once again proposed to Minerva. Freed somewhat by the traumatic death of Dougal McGregor, her former love, Minerva accepted, to Elphinstone's complete and utter joy. He bought the couple a cottage in Hogsmeade, from whence Minerva could travel to and from Hogwarts each day. Traditionalists sniffed at the fact that Minerva intended to keep her maiden name, that of her Muggle father, rather than taking a pure-blood surname. 1991 Professor McGonagall collected the first-years from Hagrid and brought them to a small chamber off of the Entrance Hall - Chapter 7 (The Sorting Hat). She introduced the students to the functions of the four houses and the methods of reward and punishment employed at the school, before departing to prepare the Sorting Ceremony, warning them to smarten up. She then brought them to the Great Hall and read the names of the students, conducting the ceremony. Once the sorting had finished, McGonagall removed both the Sorting Hat and its stool from the hall, and upon her return began talking to Professor Dumbledore. In their very first Transfiguration lesson, she gave her class a talking the moment they sat down - Chapter 8 (The Potions Master). She warned them that her subject was the most difficult and dangerous of all, and demanded that they not fool around, lest she force them out of her class and forbid them from returning. When Harry Potter made a spectacular dive to catch a Remembrall, breaking a fifty-foot dive without a single scratch, she rushed outside, demanded that she follow him, and took him to Oliver Wood, the Quidditch captain for Gryffindor - Chapter 9 (The Midnight Duel). Once she had the two shut into a quiet classroom, she immediately began complimenting Harry's considerable talents before promising to buy him the finest broom she was allowed. Less than a week later, her parcel arrived for him in the mail, accompanied by a letter - Chapter 10 (Hallowe'en). She had personally bought him a Nimbus 2000 and brought it to him, carefully wrapped, in the mail, but demanded that he not open it at the table lest all the students want one. Physical appearance McGonagall was a rather severe-looking woman with square glasses and black hair drawn tightly into a bun. Her colour of choice for robes was emerald-green. Personality and traits McGonagall was very strict and very clever. She was capable of keeping a class silent without effort, and smiles were a very rare thing from her. Magical skills and abilities *'Transformation:' McGonagall had the ability to shape-shift between a tall, thin woman and a small tabby cat. She could easily turn a desk into a pig and then reverse the transformation with little effort. Naming "Minerva" was the Roman goddess of warriors, and of wisdom. She is distantly related to William McGonagall, which is where Rowling got the surname from. Trivia *In the films, McGonagall is portrayed by Dame Maggie Smith. *McGonagall's hobbies include needlework, correcting articles in Transfiguration Today, watching Quidditch and supporting the Montrose Magpies. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Females Category:Wizards Category:Half-bloods Category:Gryffindors Category:Order of the Phoenix Category:Ministry of Magic employees Category:Married